Hallelujah
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Mientras se abría paso entre las caderas estrechas de Potter, Malfoy experimentó la catarsis. Inspirado en el tema de Jeff Buckley, una serie de reacciones imprevistas ocasionan la mejor tragedia. Harry sonrió. "Alabado sea Dios, entonces" -OneShot. Lime.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. No soy fan de Harry Potter, pero me gusta mucho esta pareja :)**

**Advertencia: Si no te gusta el yaoi no te molestes en criticar el fanfiction. Ten principios.**

**Nota: Si escuchas la canción mientras lees el fic puede que le encuentres cierto toque de encanto. ;)**

* * *

La sensación de culpa estaba brotando en el fondo de su conciencia. La mezcla entre la pureza y dolor emanaba de su aliento .

Sus ojos verdes estaban cristalizados, parecían estar hechos del mismo material del vidrio de sus gafas ahora empañadas. Sus puños cansados seguían apretados a sus costados, su mirada no estaba perdida, estaba fija en una sola dirección y era correspondida.

El olor a pérdida le quemaba la nariz.

-Perdón.

Salió desde los pulmones de su acompañante, casi como un susurro. No necesitó pensarlo. El ojiverde no hizo nada al respecto. Al oir esas palabras relajó su mandíbula, y esperó.

-Perdón. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Al fin y al cabo…- hizo una pausa y Potter casi pudo jurar que acababa de tragarse el nudo en la garganta- Tú eres el héroe. ¿Está bien? No hay lugar para mí, y estoy harto de sólo seguir instrucciones. Todas esas cosas que dije… puedes ignorarlas. No quería decir eso, en verdad yo… yo no siento eso.- afirmó mirando hacia ningún punto en especial, mientras sentía que su orgullo se iba partiendo en miles de trocitos que se le encajaban en las sienes.

Malfoy no mentía.

El de cabellos negros cerró sus ojos e inhaló todo el aire que pudo, las palabras que había escuchado de la boca exagerada de Draco le habían torturado. Había pasado el límite de las burlas, había rebasado eso desde los primeros minutos, y desde el inicio, Harry supo que ésa verborrea tenía algo particular que no tenían las burlas que siempre le dedicaba Draco.

Su discurso de lo perdedor, patético, y abandonado que era, parecía elaborado, parecía haber sido practicado frecuentemente durante días, y finalmente, entonado en una verdad perfecta.

La razón era la envidia. El hecho de que todo -según Malfoy- giraba en torno a Harry, y que debía de parar. La verdad es que Draco había puesto mucho interés en el ojiverde, algo que hizo que el rubio dejase de repudiarlo, algo que hizo verlo desde otros ángulos, algo que hizo conocerlo.

Y entonces explotó. Sucedió de un momento a otro. Empezó con el rubio amenazando con la mirada, seguido de empujes y burlas de las que ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero esta vez no terminó ahí. Esta vez lo acorraló en el pasillo, le gritó, y finalmente acabó en una discusión dentro de la biblioteca, puesto que Harry dejó de escucharlo para seguir con su rumbo para que el otro se cansara y decidiera dejarlo en paz, mientras el rompía a llorar como todas las noches.

El efecto indiferente que estaba provocando en el pelinegro no era el que esperaba. A decir verdad, no sabía que esperaba. Sólo quería desahogarse y gritarle a los cuatro vientos, maldecirlo, envidiarlo. ¿Por qué? Simplemente estaba harto de que todos lo admiraran. Él era un mago como cualquier otro, con una cicatriz en la frente que lo hacía distinguirse, era eso y nada más. ¿Por qué entonces, era tan especial? ¿Por qué él, siendo tan jodidamente perfecto, no podía darse los lujos que se daba Potter?

Harry estaba ahora recargado contra una de las mesas, respiraba hondo. No quería llorar, no en frente de él y darle mas razones para que se le considerara débil.

-Vale, ahora vete.

Dijo finalmente.

Por alguna razón, Draco sintió que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

Hizo una mueca y sintió el vacío en su pecho. Todo el coraje que le guardó durante años parecía sin importancia, sin lógica. Harry no tenía la culpa, y él se encargó en hacerle sentir lo contrario.

_Felicidades, Draco. Lograste lo que querías_.

Pensó para sí, a decir verdad, lo que quería es que Potter se diera cuenta de que en realidad, sí, todo era su culpa, y sí, merecía su desprecio. Y lo había logrado. Pero la victoria no se sentía bien. Algo había salido mal porque… no estaba a gusto, y verlo allí, con la mirada perdida, siendo atormentado por los fantasmas que él mismo le había recordado, le hacía sentir una mierda.

Se dio la espalda dispuesto a irse. Esto no podía llegar a más, y ya le había pedido disculpa.

Caminó hacia la puerta, y fue cuando escuchó el primer sollozo. Cerró los ojos con pesadez y fuerza, en un principio si se hubiese puesto a llorar probablemente le hubiera gritado ¡_Marica_! Y le hubiera dedicado una dosis inagotable de burlas.  
Ahora solo quería ir, decirle que todas las palabras que le gritó eran mentira, abrazarlo fuerte contra su pecho y asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien.  
Todo para que no llorara .  
Nunca más.

-Si haces eso me incitas a quedarme.- se detuvo el rubio en seco tras pronunciar la frase.

Harry se secó las lágrimas velozmente antes de que su compañero se diera vuelta.  
Draco caminó fielmente y en cuestión de segundos, que parecían una eternidad, estaban cara a cara, tan cerca que técnicamente estaba respirándole en la nariz.

Las manos le temblaban debido al nerviosismo, las suspendió en el aire, haciendo ademán de que iba a capturar el rostro de Harry en cualquier momento. Pero era muy atrevido.  
Las bajó finalmente y suspiró.

-No seas imbécil, Potter. No me hagas sentir peor.-

- No te hagas la víctima. – contestó en defensa, teniendo como respuesta una mirada gélida, que por mas fuerte que fuera sabía que tenía razón.

Sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza. Sus cuerpos se estaban preparando, anticipándose a los pensamientos. Primero era reacción, después tendrían momento para reflexionarlo.

Sus ojos grises miraron tímidamente los labios rosas y apretados de la persona que tenía en frente. Cuando se descubrió haciéndolo un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y el sudor se aproximó a sus manos.  
Lo miró directo a las pupilas, que ahora parecían mucho más grandes.

Malfoy se apretó contra el, tanto que Harry tuvo que inclinarse hacia atrás para alargar la distancia. No era que no le gustara, era simplemente que no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando y por qué se sentía tan… bien.

Quédate ahí. – dijo el rubio.

Harry dejó de hacerse hacia atrás porque el borde de la mesa le lastimaba la espalda, y porque esas palabras lo paralizaron. Todo lo que atinó a hacer fue a abrir la boca de asombro, sintiendo el repentino calor deslizarse por su garganta y provocando un turbulento cosquilleo en su abdomen.

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante y posó las manos en la mesa dónde el otro estaba recargado. Cuando más cerca estuvo de unir sus labios se detuvo en seco. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Él no era un _marica._

-Maldita sea.- murmuró y se alejó del otro, pasándose la mano fuertemente contra los labios, mientras que era intimidado por una mirada impaciente.

-¡Diablos, Draco! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! **– **Harry se incorporó. Estaba mas enfadado que antes, ese acto lo había hecho enfurecer más que las palabras de Malfoy.- Mierda…- susurró débilmente- Estoy harto de ti. Primero vienes y me gritas sin motivo aparente.- su voz fue obteniendo un tono cada vez más severo- ¡Y luego estás aquí, pidiendo perdón, intentas besarme y huyes como una niña! Deja de joderme y dime lo que quieres, Malfoy. Sé hombre.- dijo cruelmente- Al menos una vez en toda tu puta vida.

El pelinegro rompió en un llanto débil y apenas audible.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Qué te amo, que todo lo hice fue porque no puedo vivir sin ti? – contestó con un sabor mordaz inevitable, dejando a Harry mudo.- No me hagas reír, Potter.- a pesar de su sarcasmo, nada tenía efecto. Potter estaba llorando por su culpa.

Entonces el de ojos verdes esbozó una sonrisa chueca y miró a un lado.

-Que cobarde.- dijo con voz entrecortada

-Cállate.

-Bésame, imbécil.

Draco se acercó ferozmente y volvió a acorralarlo contra la mesa, agarrando fuertemente sus muñecas para que no pudiese escaparse. Acercó su boca peligrosamente a la de Harry y lo vio fijo a los ojos.

Comenzó a besarlo con salvajismo, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por todo lo que era, lo odiaba por ser Harry Potter. Mordió sus labios y el pelinegro disfrutó aquel dolor cuando le palpitaron debido a la fuerza de los dientes de Draco, quien soltó sus muñecas y lo recostó para finalmente quedar encima de él.  
Se separó de su boca y dio mordiscos en su cuello, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban.

-Eres un maricón.- dijo Harry, en medio de un éxtasis mental causado por los besos en su cuello.

El rubio lo mordió con fuerza, provocando que el otro pegara un grito ahogado, seguido de unas risas fuertes.

Las manos pálidas se deslizaron bajo el uniforme del chico miope.

Y poco a poco, la habitación fue espectadora de una sesión de insultos, de llanto y finalmente, de pasión.

Malfoy no sentía lujuria cuando le hacía el amor a Harry.

Malfoy sentía pasión.

Besó sus mejillas, donde antes se habían posado las lágrimas que lo habían llenado de culpa. Mientras que sus cuerpos hacían fricción, mientras que el rubio se abría paso entre las caderas estrechas de Potter, mientras que veía su cuerpo debajo de él, mientras que entregaba su ser mediante miles de sensaciones, Malfoy experimentó la catarsis.

Con sus manos tomó el rostro de Harry y siguió besándolo.

-Perdóname por todo.

Harry abrió repentinamente los ojos, no se esperaba una declaración durante el placer carnal, pero lo que sintió no fue sorpresa. Fue felicidad. Fue vida. Durante unos segundos sintió que el-niño-que-vivió comenzaba a presenciar lo que era vivir realmente.

-No quiero perderte. No juegues conmigo, por favor.

-No podría hacerle daño a una criatura como tú.

-Ya lo has hecho, Malfoy.

Esas palabras tenían un gusto filoso a ira.

Suspiró.

Calló.

Y dejo que el instante siguiera.

Y siguiera.

Estaba amándolo, estaba explorando. Cada aliento que Harry expulsaba y llegaba hasta sus pulmones, cada sonido, cada detalle, cada roce, todo lo estaba amando.

Cada respiro que dibujaron era el Aleluya  .

Cuando todo terminó se apresuró a tomar a Harry en brazos, y éste hundió la cabeza en su cuello. No se había sentido tan bien, no había estado tan pleno hasta ahora, envuelto entre sus brazos,  
rodeado de calidez. El rubio dejó caer su mentón en la cabeza de Harry. El contacto de sus pechos desnudos provocaba que las corrientes de aire frio que chocaban contra sus cuerpos tuviera un efecto eléctrico.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó el ojiverde lleno de miedo. Era cierto, no quería perderlo.

-Vamos a esperar.

-¿Esperar qué?

-No lo sé. Las cosas deben de pasar por sí solas.

-Estamos sentados arriba de una mesa.- comentó con un toque de gracia, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando.

-Lo importante es que estamos aquí y ahora.- dijo Draco, depositando un beso en el cuero cabelludo de Harry.

-Lo sé. Estás aquí. Y yo también. – suspiró- No creía que esto iba a pasar.

-Pero- el rubio tomó con un dedo la barbilla de Harry, haciendo que éste lo mirara de frente- Estoy aquí, y te amo. Esto es real.

Harry sonrió.

-Alabado sea Dios, entonces.

La mitad de su rostro era meramente irresistible debido a la luz de una única vela que había estado presente desde que entraron. Sellaron un beso nuevamente, pero este estaba impregnado de magia, algo irónico en su situación.  
Ahora, mas que nunca, sintieron la plenitud de estar complementados. La vida está llena de instantes, pero pocos instantes están llenos de vida.

Estaban comenzando un nuevo camino, un nuevo sendero por recorrer. Éste, sin duda, era un momento que quedaría grabado, en sus mentes, en su alma, en sus emociones, en sus sensaciones. Un momento que el destino había marcado desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas.

La vida da muchos giros.

La felicidad viene en distintas presentaciones y se manifiesta de formas inesperadas.

Todo lo demás, sólo es un poquito de sazón para comprobar que las personas aún son capaces de sentir.

* * *

(1) - Verso de "Hallelujah" / Jeff Buckley.


End file.
